


In His Arms

by christinawithav



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6406159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinawithav/pseuds/christinawithav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Picks up after last episode, Lucifer stares at a sleeping Chloe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In His Arms

Disclaimer: Only the fic is mine.

 

AN: Picks up right after last episode ended.   
Unbeated

***

Lucifer stared at Chloe passed out in his arms, the tears still on her face. At that moment he burned with the desire to send a certain man to hell personally.

 

How could detective douche have turned her down? Especially when for so long he had seemed to want Chloe back.

 

He'd made no secret of how he disliked Lucifer being around.

 

Nothing made sense tonight but everything predictable had gone out the window since Chloe had come into his life.

He stared at the woman he had dreamt of holding for so long.

 

He raised his head to the heavens and uttered, "Oh God" before he could stop himself.

 

He picked up Chloe and took her to his bed, gently laying her on it, and covering her up.

 

Then he went outside to his balcony.

 

"Well dad you must really be getting a good laugh at my expense. Is she descended from an angel and human? Is that how she is immune to me?"

 

Lucifer felt like throwing up his hands, "Why inflict misery on her this way? What has she done to you?"

 

As usual there was no answer.

 

He knew when Chloe came to there would be a lot of awkwardness.

 

But he was glad she had sought him out instead of a stranger.

 

He went in and sat next to her, then leaned down and kissed her forehead.

 

"Sleep well my angel."

 

He then went to his couch but this was one night sleep would not come.

***

AN2: Can't believe we have to wait two or three weeks for the next episode, also just three more before the season ends.


End file.
